The Female Titan (On Hiatus)
by ThePinkyNinja
Summary: She watched them everyday as they ventured in the titan filled forest. She never intervened when they fought the titans. She only intervenes to prevent more of their deaths. One day, she regrets it. For she was finally knocked unconscious by the titan that she thought she had defeated. Now, she is captured and watched by the Corporal Levi.
1. The Female Titan

She watched from the trees as the large humanoid creatures were swatting the tiny humans away from their necks. She watched as the group of humans flied in the air with their fancy equipment known as 3D Maneuver Gear. One by one, the titans began to fall and dissolve due to the tiny humans' attacks to their necks. Finally, only one titan stood, but this one was different. The titan had managed to swat the puny humans. It had also disabled a few of their fancy equipment. She sighed. She knew it would come eventually when she would have to do it.

 **She had to save the humans.**

The girl dropped out of the tree, feeling her blood begin to boil. She began to grow in size until she landed on the ground.

She became a female titan. She heard the humans gasp, and she laughed at their astonishment. The female titan looked at the last remaining titan and ran towards it. As she neared, the titan began to turn its head towards her. The female titan reared back her fist and punched the titan in the face. It fell on its back due to the impact. The female titan heard murmurs among the tiny humans.

"A female titan?!"

"It's fighting the other titan!"

"Oh my gosh... They're fighting to eat us!"

The female titan looked at them and scoffed. She looked back at the titan that was just getting back on its feet. It glared at her and began to run towards her. The female titan waited until it neared. She sidestepped to the left, and just as the titan was next to her, she quickly pushed the titan back on the ground by placing her hand on its back and tripping it. The titan remained on the ground, almost unconscious. The female titan smirked.

She had saved another group of humans from being eaten by the titans.

The female began to turn away to face the sun that was beginning to set. She began to turn back into her former human figure. The clothes that vanished reappeared on the female titan, and the clothes weren't the other thing that was reappearing. The female had a sword that she set for killing titans. Unknown by the female titan, the almost unconscious titan swiped its arm underneath the female titan's legs.

She widened her eyes. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She was supposed to neutralize the titan and kill it. Once she did that, she was supposed to vanish from the humans' sight. Everything happened to move in slow motion. She saw herself falling, and the almost unconscious titan smirked at her before finally losing consciousness. As she hit her head on the forest floor, she heard the humans shout.

"Secure the female titan!"

"Kill the other one!"

"Bring this one back to the Corporal!"

She looked up as she saw the humans she just saved placed chains on her wrist and ankles.

"P-please..." she whimpered before her vision turned dark.


	2. Enprisonment

(F/N) - First name

(L/N) - Last name

(Y/N)- Your name

* * *

The girl awoken in chains. She looked around her. She found herself in a dungeon. Finally regaining her senses, she attempted to stand up. She learned that she couldn't. She was chained to the wall. All of the sudden, the door opened. The female looked up at the sudden noise and hissed when she came to look at the sudden bright light.

Once she got accustomed to the bright light, she looked up at who opened the door. She looked up to see a raven haired male with a fierce look on his face. He looked down at her and glared at her. The girl suddenly gasped as she felt the male kick her side.

"Who are you," the male asked.

She looked up at his face. The male looked familiar to her.

"Do I know you," she asked him.

"Shut up brat! I'm the one asking questions," the male shouted.

She flinched, not accustomed to the loud noise.

"I will ask again. Who are you," the male said sternly.

"If you are wondering, I am of no harm to you," she responded.

"I did not ask if you were dangerous. I fucking asked who the hell are you!"

She glared at him.

"The name's (L/N). (F/N) (L/N). And as I said, I am of no harm to you or the rest of the humans. Now release me."

"(F/N) (L/N)... You are to remain here until the court decides what to do with you. You are a titan."

"No! Release me!"

She began to struggle against the chains. Suddenly, the chains broke off of the wall. (F/N) quickly stood up and ran out the door.

"Get back here brat!"

The male began to run after her.

She quickly looked at her surrounding as she ran down the unguarded hall. She passed many doors that led to mysterious rooms. Finally, she pushed passed a male that held an open door that seemed to lead outside. Once she got outside, she heard alarms blaring. She looked back and saw them.

 **More titans.**

"Run!"

"Fools! Get into positions!"

"Prepare yourselves!"

She looked around her and saw everyone that seemed to be wearing the same outfit getting ready with their fancy equipment.

"MOVE!"

She looked up and saw a titan reaching towards her. She felt her blood beginning to boil and smirked.

 **Now was her chance to prove that she would be of no harm to the humans.**

"Ahhh!"

(Y/N) became a female titan again. She smirked as she swatted the titan's hand away. The titan glared at her.

"All of you move. You might be crushed," she said as her voice boomed all around the area.

She tackled the titan to the ground and began to fight it. She quickly looked behind her and saw that the other titans began to swarm her from behind. (Y/N) grabbed her attacking titan's hands and swung it towards the other titans. This caused all of the titans to fall. The female titan began to walk towards them as she began to turn back into her human form. Once she became a human again, she was tackled.

"Don't move brat."

She squirmed around and looked at the human who had just tackled her. It was the male from earlier. He had gotten up and shoved her onto her knees. He walked in front of her with his sword close to her neck.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing brat?"

She smirked at him and stood.

"What do you think I'm doing shorty," she said as she moved the blade away from her neck.

Almost everyone in the immediate area watched the female titan and the male, except for the few that dispatched and killed the titans that the female titan had taken down. She heard a growl in front of her. She saw that the male had begun to swing his sword at her. She quickly stepped back and defended herself with her own sword.

"As I said, what the fuck do you think that you are doing?"

"As I said shorty, I am of no harm to you and the humans."

The male scoffed and attempted to make contact with her skin. Once again, she fended off his attack. This led to the two sparring sword to sword combat. After a couple of minutes, the female titan had managed to get behind the male and held her sword against his neck while she blocked him from escaping with her body.

"Like I said shorty, I am of no harm to you and the humans. And now I shall take my leave."

The male scoffed as she removed her sword from his neck. (Y/N) began to back away, keeping her eye on everyone. They all saw how she transformed into a titan. They must be scared of her. Before she could remove herself from the area, the male walked towards her.

"As I said brat, you are to remain here until the court decides what to do with you."

"BULLSHIT!"

(Y/N) grumbled before holding out her left arm to the male. She can't believe that she has to stay here. The male snatched her arm and began to walk back to the towers where she knows her life is going to be over as she knows it.


	3. Panic

Everyone that had been watching the two had quickly removed themselves from the scene. As the the male dragged the female closer and closer to the awaiting towers, a figure seemed to be running towards them.

"Corporal Levi!"

The male known as Levi turned to the figure that appeared to be another male.

"What do you want brat," Levi spat out.

"I wanted to asked her about her ability. Maybe it might help me control mine," the male said sheepishly.

"Eren Jaeger... Right?"

"Yes sir!"

"You will not-"

"Where were you injected," (Y/N) said as she pulled her arm out of Levi's grasp.

She placed her hand on an artery on Eren's right arm. She pushed on a certain part and saw Eren flinch.

"You are not-"

"What the fuck do you think you are doing brat," Levi said angrily as he pulled her arm away from Eren.

"I was-"

"No! You two are not allowed to speak to each other until I say otherwise, and that is an order."

With that, Levi dragged (Y/N) back to the dungeon within the towers while Eren was left standing there dumbfounded. Once they reached the dungeon, Levi shoved the female titan into the dungeon.

"Once you prove yourself to be trusted, you can come out, but the court will have a say in your fate. Make wise decisions titan," Levi said before slamming the dungeon door and locking it.

(Y/N) looked around her and saw herself to be in fair living conditions. There was a bed with blood stains, four sturdy walls, a cracked and blood splattered floor, and a sink. It wasn't like blood bothered her much. She was used to killing titans and saw many humans die by them. She sighed and went to the bed.

 _Why did I intervene this time? It wasn't like there was a lot of them. Besides, it's not that bad that the titans eat the humans. Well, not too much. The humans started to overpopulate anyways. If only there was a way to control their hunger to eat humans._ (Y/N) thought.

There was a knock on the door. (Y/N) looked at the door and saw the man from earlier. The one that asked about her titan abilities.

"Hello? Are you in here," Eren asked quietly.

"Yeah. What do you want," (Y/N) said lying down on the bed.

"I want to know about your abilities. How do you control it?"

"Why do you think that I am going to tell you brat?"

"I still need help controlling it."

"Like I said earlier brat, you are not like me."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You didn't suffer... Like me."

Eren looked at (F/N) through the bars on the door. He heard something that he thought were to be sobs.

"A-are you okay? Are you crying?"

"H-help m-me... Somebody! N-no! S-stop! S-stay away from me!"

(F/N)'s ramblings got louder and louder. Stomping could be heard from Eren's position.

"Shush! You're attracting attention!"

"N-no! W-what are you d-doing? No! G-get away from me!"

(F/N) was shaking on her bed. She couldn't control what was happening to her. She wished that she could forget the whole experience. Closer and closer, the stomping got louder and closer.

"What do you think you are doing here Cadet Jaeger?"

Eren turned around to see another Survey Corp with more behind.

"Um... I was-"

"Corporal Levi gave you strict orders, and that was to stay away from the titan, brat."

Someone pushed past the Survey Corp member and punched Eren.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing brat?! I told you not to be near the titan unless I say otherwise," Levi shouted.

Levi looked in the dungeon to see that (F/N) was still shaking and sweating on her bed.

"What did you do to her?"

"N-nothing! I just asked her some questions," Eren whimpered.

"And what did she say?"

"She didn't answer me properly."

"What did you ask her?"

"I asked how I could control my abilities."

"And what did she say?"

"That I wasn't like her."

"Anything else?"

"She said that I didn't..."

"Didn't what brat?!"

"Suffer. I didn't suffer like her."

"Go back to your cabin! The rest of you! Leave."

Levi watched Eren run out of the dungeons and the Survey Corp members return to their posts. He sighed and entered the dungeon. (F/N) was still shaking and sweating. Displeased, Levi pulled out his handkerchief and wet it in the sink. He placed it on (F/N)'s forehead.

"(Y/N). Where are you?"

"I- No! G-get away from me!"

Levi sighed.

"What is your name?"

"M-my name is (F/N) (L/N)."

Levi grabbed her hand and placed it on the bed.

"Alright. What do you feel?"

"I-I feel a b-bed."

Eventually, Levi managed to calm (F/N) down to panting.

"Are you okay brat?"

"Y-yeah... What happened?"

"You had a panic attack."

"Fuck... I hate those."

"I feel the same."

"I hate feeling helpless and hopeless."

"Can I ask what you were panicking about?"

(Y/N) sat up and snapped her head to Levi, making the handkerchief fall.

"I-"

The door slammed open.


	4. The Attack

"Corporal Levi!"

The two looked at the Survey Corp member that had just slammed the door open.

"What do you want brat," Levi spat out as he stood up.

"Sir! There are titan sightings 50 miles from the walls!"

"Alright. Get them ready."

"Yes sir."

With that, the Survey Corp member left running and screaming about a titan mission. Levi looked back at (F/N).

"What," (F/N) asked.

"Do you want to prove yourself?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for brat? Suit up. Your gear is in room across from us."

Levi left the dungeon and went to prepare himself for the fight. (F/N) got up from the blood stained bed with confusion.

 _Did he lighten up?_ (F/N) thought.

She was just about to leave when she felt water on her forehead. She looked back and saw the abandoned handkerchief on the bed. (F/N) went to retrieve it and opened the door that remained close. When she opened the door, she stood there amazed. Not only was her sword there, but there was so many weapons that could be used to kill titans. Before she lost herself in amazement, (Y/N) grabbed her sword and sheathed it in her holster. She turned around and found Levi standing in the doorway.

"Like what you see," Levi said while smirking.

"Yeah shorty,"(F/N) said, smirking herself.

"Well, you could use some of them if and when you can be trusted enough. You will prove yourself today."

"Alright. Let's kill us some titans."

With that, the two titan killers left the towers and headed towards the awaiting stables. Once they reached the stables, (F/N) found many horses and Survey Corp members on top of them. There were only two horses left. Levi approached one and held out its reins. (F/N) grabbed them and swung herself on top of the horse. Levi chuckled quietly to himself and swung himself onto his horse.

"Alright brats! We have a titan sighting near the walls. Our job is to make sure that they don't reach the walls. We also have a titan shifter here with us besides the brat Eren. Do not kill her. Get a good look at what she looks like. Alright. Head out brats," Levi said very loudly to his troops.

(F/N) looked at his troops in fear. She knew that they could kill her quickly. Out of habit, she drew her left hand behind her neck and covered it. Levi noticed her strange behavior.

"Are you okay (Y/N)?"

"I-it's nothing," (F/N) whispered.

"No it's not. Hange! Get the titan brat a cape. We don't need anyone killing her. The court still has to decide what to do with her."

The person diagonally behind Levi to the right jumped off their horse and ran into the towers. A couple of minutes later, that person came out again and ran towards (F/N).

"Here. I look forward in researching about you and your abilities," Hange said.

"Okay," (Y/N) asked.

"I'm the researcher here. So I must know about your abilities! Eren doesn't know a lot about it himself... Hopefully-"

"Hange! Get on your horse. We must kill the titans before they reach the walls," Levi shouted.

"Alright! I will see you later then!"

With that, Hange swung back on top of the horse. Levi signaled everyone to ride. All of the sudden, (F/N)'s horse started to trot forward and went faster and faster. She looked to her right and saw Levi smiling at her. (F/N) quickly blushed and looked away. To her left, she saw Eren looking at her with concern. Not wanting to deal with him yet, she looked forward, eyes searching for some titans.

A while later, (F/N) could see some titans in the distance.

"Titans," she whispered to Levi over the sound of thundering hooves.

Levi

"Titans everyone! Split up into groups like we practiced," Levi shouted over the sound of the horses.

Like they practiced, (F/N) saw the troops behind her split up into groups and vanished onto different paths. She looked to her right and saw Levi preparing his 3D Maneuver Gear.

"What do I do?"

"Simple. Kill as many titans as you can or help my troops. I will judge whether you can be trusted or not."

With that, Levi, flew into the air, leaving his horse behind. (F/N) slowed her horse down and got down. She walked out of the forest area and saw the titans and Survey Corps fighting.

 **She despised the titans.**

She couldn't understand why they have to eat so many humans. (F/N) began to feel her blood boiling. Shortly, she grew to the size of an average titan. Well, she was a bit taller than them. (F/N) had changed out of her human form into her titan form.

The female titan ran towards the closest titan nearby and rammed into it. The force that she used had knocked over the titan. Once that titan had gotten back up, it growled at (F/N). (F/N) smirked and motioned for the titan to come closer. When the titan came barreling towards (F/N), she sidestepped and kicked the titan flat onto it's back. The titan was knocked down and unconscious. (F/N) looked around her and saw Levi watching her from the tree. She whistled at Levi and pointed to the unconscious titan. She brought her hand to her neck and-

"AHHHHHHHH!"


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

I hate to say this, but this is an author's note.

All of my future chapters will take longer to update because I am back in school.

In my school, we are given tablets that have a network.

That network classifies Fanfiction as an adult website.

I can override the network for 15 minutes, but I am not sure how many times I can do that a day.

Right now, I am overriding the system so I can post this to all of my readers.

I am soooo sorry.

I will try to write the chapters on Google Drive and upload it when it is ready.

Bai for now my readers.

\- Writer-chan


End file.
